


Illogical

by phasmaars



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmaars/pseuds/phasmaars
Summary: A look into what might have been going through Dex's mind at the end
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Illogical

The fossildwellers had proven to be a formidable match for him, far more than he’d anticipated. He knew he was stronger than them, much, much stronger, for he had been adjusted that way, built to be strong. 

And yet.

As his body disintegrated, beaten and bruised, he thought. About the fossildwellers in surrounding him, how illogical they were. Despite the fact that he dwarfed them in size and in strength, and they had no way of winning against him, they still tried their hardest to defeat him. (And had succeeded).

That large fossildweller (A draph, if he recalled) had been a formidable foe. He had easily held his own against him, and Dex found himself… it wasn’t a disagreeable fight. He of course had felt that familiar pang, that he had to use up some adrenaline, that he had to punch something. However, he also felt that he would like to fight him again. 

How illogical. 

They were enemies, yet he felt such a desire… very strange indeed. It brought to mind how he felt around Isaac, the engineer. It was a similar feeling, yet different. Again, not disagreeable, but still very different from the feeling adrenaline gave him. 

How odd. This certainly had to be the effect the fossildwellers had on Cassius, and now on him. Was simply being in their presence enough to elicit such unfamiliar feelings? 

And now, an illogical thought entered his mind. “Perhaps, given another chance, I’d like to continue experiencing these feelings.” Perhaps this was what made the fossildwellers so strong, that they defied seemingly impossible odds and still came out the winner. 

What a shame, that he couldn’t continue to interact with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been starved for any content featuring Dex and Isaac, so I ended up slapping a short Dex centered story in around an hour! Didn't originally plan on sharing this on Ao3, but after seeing like, *no content* since this event started and ended, I decided, "screw it might as well". (If you squint you can see some Dex/Isaac, but it's barely there so I didn't bother tagging it. But, maybe this will encourage others to write some...? or just anything, rest of Omega-3 included; there's some prime writing material right there!!!)
> 
> Apologies if the formatting is weird or anything, this is my first time posting onto Ao3.


End file.
